Your just not good enough
by 777nicole777
Summary: "I don't love you Sasuke. I love Itachi. I'm sorry, I thought that I could fool myself into loving you but that's just it...You're you...not him, and that just isn't good enough." and with that Sakura let him go and didn't look back. Please read and reviw
1. Chapter 1&2

Chapter 1

"I don't love you Sasuke. I thought that I did but it wasn't love for you it was love for your older brother. I'm sorry. I guess that I thought since I couldn't have Itachi…you would have to do. But I can't keep fooling myself into thinking that I can love you when really…I can't…because you're not him. You're you and that isn't good enough." And just like that Sakura let him go. Just like that she let him leave. Just like that he fell in love with someone that didn't love him back. He wanted to stop her. He wanted to say something. He wanted to kiss her but instead he left.

Within a day Sakura dug deep within herself and discovered powers that she didn't even know she had. Within a month she had complete control over them and within a year…she surpassed Kakashi. Nothing would stand in her way. On Sakura's sixteenth birthday she discovered the library of secrets. It almost destroyed her when she found out that the Council had intentionally killed both Naruto's and her parents. They forced Itachi to kill his parents when they discovered the library as well. They told Itachi that if he didn't do it…then they would torture and murder Sasuke. They ruined so many lives just because they started to suspect something or get too strong. They even ruined Kakashi's life. The image that she once had of her perfect little village was now suddenly falling apart. She knew that she could trust Tsunade so she drew a map, left some clues, and left. Sakura didn't even look back.

Itachi heard about everything that Sakura said to his brother. It shocked and amazed him. He didn't dwell on it long though, in fact he let the thought slip through his mind just as fast as it entered.

The council found out about everything and couldn't touch Tsunade but Sakura was a different story.

The entire Anbu was out after her and she didn't know what to do. No matter what she did or which direction she took they were there! The only place that she had to go was up. Sakura shook her mind of any other thought than that. She had to do it. She didn't have any other option. Sakura pulled out a kunai and made two long cuts between her shoulder blades. Suddenly the blood gathered and came together to make two beautiful ruby wings. Within seconds she was in the air. The entire Anbu was in complete and total awe and shock.

Blood loss, starvation, dehydration, and lack of sleep were starting to affect Sakura. She couldn't keep flying like this but if she tried to stop now…well she would drown, considering that she was over a large amount of water. Sometimes when she went over villages people would stare and even cheer as she went over, it amazed her and helped her keep on going but right now…she needed a boat…or some land, either would work at this point.

Chapter 2

Pein had heard about the fairy of blood and magically decided that he wanted to see if she was real. He made the entire organization come with him and watch her as she flew over the village. Itachi thought it was a waste of time until he actually saw it. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. That day Pein decided that he wanted her in the Akatsuki.

Sakura finally made it back over land only to collapse somewhere in a forest far from home.

When Itachi found the Fairy of Blood he was amazed to see that…it was Sakura! She was lying on her side, hair sprawled around her like the red wings on her back. She looked absolutely beautiful. He picked her up careful of her…weird, blood, wings and made his way back to the base where she was immediately put into the infirmary. Pein waited for answers on whether the wings on her back were actually made out of blood only for a nurse in shock to come in and say yes. She couldn't explain how anything worked though. Pein was overjoyed. The nurse could tell him that the girl was severely dehydrated, mal nourished, and sleep deprived. Also the girl had pushed herself way beyond breaking point and would be more than just sore when she woke up if she even survived. This ruined Pein's happy mood.

Sakura was seven again and Itachi was playing with her. He was her best friend. He would hold her hand sometimes when he walked her home. She remembered how she ran away because her parents were fighting again. She sat by the stream that she and Itachi always went to, to eat lunch. She remembered how she cried herself to sleep. It was in late December and Sakura had gotten too sick during the night to move. She tried to scream for help but the cold stole all of her strength. She remembered how no one could find her; how no one even knew she was missing except for him…Itachi. He found her, because he was the only one looking for her. He was the one that stayed with her while someone tried to get into contact with her parents who thought that she had gone to school that morning, and left for a mission. He was the one that wouldn't let her die. He was one that refused to leave. He was the one that saved her. He was the one that loved her. He was her best friend. He was all that she had.

When Sakura left her childhood memories and opened her eyes she almost cried out. Her heart beat was beating so fast and she couldn't breathe. Suddenly she heard some annoying beeping and then nurses started flooding the room. They pushed on her and tried to get her to lie back down. It wasn't until one of them appeared with a large needle that she suddenly pulled her chakra to her and used it to knock them all down like a strong wind. Her wings were extended and when she finally got to her feet she cried out in pain and fell to the ground on her knees. She suddenly couldn't breathe again. She fell to her side and tried to crawl only for the pain to increase. When the second wave hit she screamed. Everything hurt so badly. Her skin burned from the inside. She started clawing at herself. The third wave caused her to scream bloody murder. Tears soaked her face and blood soaked everything else as she continued to claw at herself. Itachi was suddenly there in front of her. She thought that she dreaming. She brought her hand up to his face until the fourth wave stopped her heart.

Itachi knew what was happening! Why did he not think of it? The morphine was killing her! Her body was rejecting it so violently that it stopped her heart! Faster than thought possible Itachi Slit both his and her hands then he placed them together and pushed the morphine out of her body and into his, also he pushed his chakra into her heart and forced it to beat.

Sakura's eyes suddenly opened. All she saw was Itachi. He was leaning over her and putting his weight onto her hands. Then waves of pain came but they didn't leave. She arched her back and screamed. She couldn't breathe. Then she caught the look on Itachi's face. He was trying to save her, just like last time. "Itachi…just…let…me go!" She pleaded. He shook his head and the grip on her hands tightened. She didn't mind considering all she could feel was pain. The waves were getting so unbearable. The muscles of her heart were going to rip if this didn't stop. Panic swallowed her and she arched her back again and screamed. Then suddenly it all went away. Suddenly she was floating. Nothing could touch her here. She was in some kind of peace, only to come crashing back down into her own body. Her lungs felt like they had something jammed in them but when she let in air it all suddenly went away. Her heart beat was back to normal. She could feel Itachi's chakra around her heart and it felt good. Then it left, and went back into Itachi's own body.

Itachi gently pulled his hands out of Sakura's and sat up. She just didn't move. When she stood he tried to get her to lie back down on the hospital bed only for her to refuse, saying that she didn't want to be alone. Even though the entire Akatsuki including Pein was standing at the door, having seen everything, Itachi still picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room, where the two stayed until morning.


	2. Chapter 3&4

Chapter 3

When Sakura woke up she was on her back with Itachi using her breast as a pillow. He looked cute when he slept. It wasn't until she felt something squeeze that she realized that Itachi also had his hand on her breast. She rolled her eyes and attempted to get up only to have Itachi push her down. Suddenly his eyes were wide open, sleep no longer lingered on his face. Sakura sat up on her elbows and placed her hand on his face gently and said "Thank you for not giving up on me." Itachi didn't know what to say so he just nodded. Sakura smiled and got up. She took a shower and when she entered back into his room she wasn't wearing anything but a towel. The blood wings were still there and it suddenly got his attention. "Sakura tell me about your wings."

Sakura turned and looked behind her and suddenly made a frustrated face and said "Oh yeah…those. Well, I made these slits in my back and I formed them. There is a harder outside layer of blood to keep them all intact and everything. Even the muscles in them are blood. I made enough run off veins to go into the wings so I can still keep them and not use chakra. It makes it easier for me to use them when ever and all that junk. I can fold them and put them back under the skin but it hurts…a lot. Also it takes a long and painful time to tear them down so I just keep them. I made them about when you left and continued to work on them ever since then. I tried to make them go away a month after I had them only to be consumed by pain. That's the main reason why I keep them, because it hurts too much to do anything else and it's just a waste of time and chakra to tear them down. Anything else you want to know nosy?" Sakura replied smiling.

Itachi shook his head no. It was amazing to think that she had that much control at that age. He wondered just what she could do. After some looking around Sakura finally found some clean clothes she could wear. Once she had on undies she dropped the towel and started putting on her clothes. He was surprised by this action at first until he noticed the nasty scars that were on her ribs. They looked like cuts. When he walked up to her and touched them his assumptions were proven right. He looked at her straight in the eye with questioning and she simply answered "I know what you're thinking. Why would a girl like you, who has everything, cut herself? Well Itachi when you left I became invisible. I needed to know that I was still real and the pain reminded me that I wasn't dead yet." Itachi didn't say anything but he wanted to. He wanted to say something that could fix this but he didn't have the words. The only thing that he could say was "I'm sorry."

Looking down Sakura smiled and just shook her head. "It doesn't matter now, but thank you." Sakura pulled on a black short skirt with shorts underneath. Then she pulled a black, skin tight tank top on with some black converse. She knew that she was supposed to wear boots but she wanted her converse. The second she entered the kitchen all eyes landed on her. Out of habit she pulled her wings in quick. "Um…hi?" It was then that Pein decided to enter the room. "Blood Fairy, I forgot to ask, want to join the Akatsuki?" "Sakura" Pein turned to her and said "huh?" "My name…is Sakura, and yeah I would love to join." Pein smiled and said 'welcome'. Then her stomach growled super loud and all eyes landed on her. Kisame was the first to laugh and then the rest of the group joined in. At this point Sakura just rolled her eyes and grabbed herself some food.

Chapter 4

After breakfast she trained or at least tried to. It was kind of hard with Itachi watching her every move. Finally after getting frustrated enough she turned to him and said "Either you are going to get up here with me or you are going to leave I can't stand you staring! I get all nervous and stuff!" With that Itachi stood and dropped his cape and joined her on the field. This made her smile. With cat like grace and agility Sakura got into position and waited patiently. When he striked she was completely ready. After ten minutes neither one of them was able to land a single hit. They were starting to draw a crowd but they were too focused to care.

Itachi was using his Sharigan now and still he couldn't touch her. She wasn't using any chakra and that is when he suddenly got an idea. Using his fire jutsu Itachi watched intently.

Sakura saw the fire and merely balanced on one foot like a ballerina then she twirled and moved the fire around her. Then she brought it in front of her and forced it at him.

No chakra was used at all in that performance. Itachi couldn't track her so he tried something else. Itachi got close enough and activated his eyes. They swirled and twirled but Sakura merely smiled and moved away…unaffected. How? He tried everything but nothing worked! He would get answers. At the last moment Itachi threw three kunai straight at her as a distraction.

Sakura once again balanced on one foot leaning forward with the other sticking out beautifully behind her. She pulled the wind and spread her wings. The kunai didn't touch her, and when he tried to charge Sakura snapped her fingers and pulled fire around her and she danced. She was getting lost in the feeling. Soon she pulled water right out from the ground and then earth and then wind. Everything was dancing around her while she twirled and danced and got lost in the beauty of the world.

Itachi was tracking her movements and still couldn't understand why or how she could not use chakra. Nothing was making sense! It was driving him mad, until suddenly he understood. Sakura was a dragon blood. She had the control of the elements along with mass amounts of strength and chakra. Her body didn't react to Sharigan and probably a lot of other powerful jutsuz too. It all made sense now including the violent reaction to morphine! Slowly the elements left Sakura and she sighed. She was beautiful.

Sakura smiled brightly at Itachi as she walked towards him. "Sorry about that I just got so caught up in everything. I haven't used the elements in so long that I just got carried away." Itachi didn't mind and he nodded. Then he grabbed her hand and led her back into the base.


	3. Chapter 5&6

Chapter 5

"Kisame, Itachi, Sakura, I need that scroll and I expect you to get it please. The council stole it and I can't let them have it." And with that the three were sent into Sakura's old home to get a scroll, and boy did they have a surprise.

Sakura flew high enough over the village to look like a bird but close enough that her raptor vision could catch everything. She couldn't detect anything unnatural so she swirled around and gently lowered herself until finally she dropped out of the sky and landed without a single sound. Silently she walked straight into the tower, up the stairs, and into the Hokage's office. She ran into absolutely no one. How odd, was the only thing that she thought. Standing in the middle of the office Sakura tried to think about where Tsunade would put a neon blue scroll only to see it lying on her desk. This was very odd indeed. Either it was a trap…or Tsunade was being nice…she didn't know which. Gathering Wind she lifted the scroll and froze…nothing happened. She moved it gently to the left then the right and got the same result. Inspecting it for any flesh eating jutsu that it might have placed on it she decided that it was safe and put it into her backpack. Smiling she turned to the window only to be stopped by, none other than, Sasuke.

"I knew that you would come. I just never would have guessed that you would be one of them." Sasuke spat while staring at Sakura's Akatsuki tank top. She had made it this morning since she absolutely refused to wear the cape. "Oh…well…isn't that nice. Um…could you scoot just a little bit towards the left please?" "No, you're not going to go anywhere." "Well okay, I didn't actually plan on going there. I was actually going to go back home so, yeah, you can move. It's okay." "Stop messing around Sakura. You're mine now." "Eww, that's gross Sasuke! Now really I want to go home so move." At this point Sasuke was done talking and started walking towards Sakura who in turn moved back until she hit the wall. Sasuke put his hands on either side of her head. "Okay Sasuke you can move now." When he still didn't move Sakura started to get serious. "Sasuke, get off!" Sasuke merely smirked and ignored her. When she tried to say something else she found Sasuke's lips on hers silencing her.

Sasuke's hands dragged Sakura up against him and crushed her attempts at pushing him away. It wasn't until he felt a sudden, agonizing, pain in his groin that he soon regretted his actions. "Eww, I have Sasuke cuties, gross!" And with that she jumped out of the window and left.

"Thanks for all your help in there guys!" Sakura whispered angrily as she continued to wipe her mouth. Itachi get her a look and she answered by saying 'Your brother!' and he knew that he would hear all of it by the time they got home. When they were safely far away Sakura immediately took to the air. She didn't say a single thing to either of them which made Itachi worry about what really happened.

When they finally got home Sakura still hadn't said anything until she turned around suddenly and said "I'm not mad at either of you. Okay? So don't start thinking that. I am just pondering over everything that happened." Then she walked straight into her and Itachi's room and started getting ready for bed.

After a nice shower Sakura emerged from the bathroom in some cute short and tank top duck pajamas. It was then that she realized that she still hadn't given Pein the scroll yet so she got to it. Pein was still in his office and Sakura was suddenly worried that he might have been waiting on her. "You weren't waiting for this where you?" Sakura asked waving the scroll. "Oh no I was looking at some things that's all, but thank you I was actually about to start looking for it though." "You're welcome. I'm going to go to bed now so goodnight." Pein nodded and Sakura sort of ran/flew to the room because it was so cold. When she saw that Itachi was already in bed she smiled and flew straight to the bed and plopped right on it. Itachi rolled over and asked "What happened?" Sakura looked at her hands and then said "Your brother kissed me and I kneed him in the balls." Then Sakura looked up and asked "Are you mad?" Itachi shook his head no and asked "Why would you think I would be mad?" "I don't know. I guessed that you might not be too happy that I possibly sterilized your little brother." Itachi smiled and replied "No, it was self defense. Now let's go to bed." Sakura nodded and lied down, and then she popped back up and turned to Itachi who had rolled onto his back in response and said "Hey close your eyes for a minute, please." Itachi nodded and Sakura bent over him placing her hands on either side of his head and then placed her lips on his.

Itachi's hands came up and gently slid from her side all the way to her back and pulled her down to him. Then he rolled her onto her back and laid himself on top of her. His hands traveled down to her hips and Sakura gasped. Itachi took his chance and claimed her lips once more. When the two finally parted, gasping for air, Itachi pulled Sakura onto his chest and told her to sleep. She simply nodded and closed her eyes. For the first time Itachi slept peacefully.

When Itachi opened his eyes all he could see was pink. When he backed up a little he realized that it was Sakura. Itachi smiled a warm and caring smile and gently kissed the top of her head. She was beautiful when she slept. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close and swore to nobody but himself, that he would protect her, no matter what.

Chapter 6

Warm, comfortable, and happy, Sakura opened her eyes and stretched with a smile on her face. It wasn't until she realized that Itachi was watching her did she lean over and kiss him. "Good morning hansom." Itachi smiled and mumbled good morning against her lips. "We need to train today." Sakura nodded okay and then jumped out of bed and ran to the showers leaving a confused Itachi. But he just smiled to himself and shook his head.

After being fed, cleaned, and kissed, Sakura walked onto the training field in a very short dress with tights underneath and no shoes. "Sakura, I want you to work on your senses." "Okay, awesome." Itachi gave Sakura a blind fold and told her to stand in the middle of the field. With that the training began.

The first five minutes of training were brutal. Sakura was running around bleeding all over the field and trying not get hit by anymore kunai. Sakura was now, once again, standing in the middle of the field listening. Itachi was running at Sakura preparing to strike when she magically moved out of the way. This continued for the next ten minutes. Shocked and proud Itachi finally made his last strike. Three kunai were cutting through air, quickly making their way to Sakura when suddenly blood came out of the ground and surrounded Sakura. Smirking Sakura said "Itachi, meet my secret weapon…blood." Itachi lifted one eyebrow and then continued to try and land a hit on Sakura, which didn't work. Finally they stopped and Sakura explained.

"All the times that you landed those hits in the beginning, were mostly fake. I just needed to get my blood on the field so I could see. When you step on the ground and I have any blood nearby on the ground or on a tree or anything, I can sense you. I can call it back to me and use it anyway that I want to. It's really cool." Itachi simply nodded and set hit mind into work.

Later that day Itachi walked into the living room and found Sakura playing cards with Kisame. The two were having a great time. They were really getting along, which was nice since they all had to basically live with each other. It was kind of funny when Sakura would call Kisame Nemo, Catfish, or Tuna. Then Kisame would turn right around and call Sakura Pinky, Kitty, or Princess PinkyPoo. The thing is though if anyone else tried to make fun of one of them, they both would go off on you. It was…nice.

Sakura was lying outside in the grass staring at the stars. It was amazing and she loved it. Itachi soon came out and joined her. Itachi pulled her too him when he sat down, and she didn't mind. She loved it when he held her. She loved feeling safe. She loved feeling warm and happy. She loved him.

At that moment everything froze and she couldn't believe herself. She loved Itachi. She had always loved Itachi, but not like this. This was different. This was stronger. This was forever, and she wasn't scared.

Sitting up, looking surprised and happy, Sakura told Itachi that she needed to tell him something. Putting his hands on her shoulders Itachi nodded and wondered what was going on. Sakura looked straight into Itachi's eyes and said "I love you." Itachi smiled a beautiful smile and replied. "I love you too, Sakura." Sakura smiled big and kissed him, knocking him on his back. The two continued to kiss under the moonlight until finally they just held each other in contentment.


	4. Chapter 7&8

Chapter 7

"Tsunade, we have word that the Council have found the Akatsuki base and plan on attacking soon." Tsunade looked down and wished that everything could be alright. She wished that she didn't have to do this. She wished so hard that Sakura would make it out of all this alive. But mostly she wished that Sasuke would never make it to her but she knew that all this wishing was silly so she shook the thoughts from her head and moved on. "You know what to do." "Yes, Ma'am, I know." With that the man left and Tsunade hoped with all her heart that this would have some sort of happy ending.

Pein was getting everybody up and ready to go when he realized that they wouldn't make it. They would have to stay and fight. It was the only chance that they had. When everyone was in the living room he told everyone the news. "The entire Leaf Village is coming almost. We stand a much better chance if we stay and fight so everyone get ready and let's go." Pein saw a look so strong pass through Itachi and Sakura that for the first time he prayed that they survived this together. With that everyone left and did as they were told.

Sakura wore mini shorts with, see through, lace and a, skin tight, tank top and boots. Both she and Itachi were dressed in complete black. Sakura was so scared that she was going to lose Itachi that she almost cried. He held her close one more time and her heart clenched. She would not live long after him if he died…she would make sure of it and that was a promise.

Everyone was standing outside the base waiting. Itachi was holding Sakura's hand and Sakura was holding Kisame's. "Don't get cooked and eaten for dinner Nemo." Sakura said almost shakily. Kisame smiled a half smile and said "Don't break a nail Princess PinkyPoo." Sakura smiled and laughed a little before everything got quiet. The first person she was Naruto. His yellow hair and big blue eyes made her heart cry out in pain. It wasn't long till everybody was fighting somebody. Even though the sounds of metal hitting metal and people shouting filled her ears…Sakura couldn't hear a thing. Looking the only thing that she saw was her friends fighting each other. Then she saw Sasuke staring straight at her. She knew what would happen next. She turned and saw Itachi fighting Kakashi and remembered the promise she made to nobody but herself and then the next thing, she was running straight at Sasuke.

Sakura caught Sasuke right in the jaw. His entire body turned with his face and she smiled. She would enjoy this. Sasuke dropped to the ground and attempted to kick her only for Sakura to rise off it. It wasn't until he looked up that he realized why. Sakura had wings. Twisting herself Sakura managed a kick to face before she got him in the back. Then he managed to somehow turn and flip behind Sakura and grab her by her wings and pull really hard. She screamed and elbowed him so hard in the ribs that she knew she must have at least cracked some. He let go and she ran forward. She knew that he was following and she wanted it this way. When they reached a certain part of the field Sakura stopped immediately and turned. Slitting her wrist she let the blood drip down her arms and pool into her hands. Slowly two spheres of blood formed into her hands. When she thought that they were big enough she flew straight up and then clapped her hands together and slowly separated them. Forming was a huge ball of blood. When she was done with that she blew against it like it was a bubble. Slowly and gently it went straight into a nearby cloud and then it started to rain blood…her blood. It stopped though after a minute or two. The hand to hand combat between Sasuke and Sakura was painful, but Sakura knew what she was doing. Sakura knew she was going to hurt in the morning. She had defiantly lost way too much blood but for now it was okay. Sakura fell to the ground when Sasuke landed a hit straight in her gut. She knew his next move because she could sense it. So when he tried to stab her through the heart she punched him with all her strength. Sasuke was down! But not for long, when he stood he had activated his Sharigan and she simply smirked. Then he tried his fire jutsu. Sakura just did the same thing that she did with Itachi. Sakura pulled the fire towards her then around her and finally shot it back at Sasuke. He never saw it coming. Finally getting so mad he tried again and this time Sakura pushed her wings down and was flying. While rising in the air she pulled the flames toward her again and held on to it. Sakura wished with all her heart that in this moment somehow she could fix all of this when suddenly her wings caught the first rays of light and she glowed with such radiance that everyone in the battle field stopped and watched in awe. Pulling not only the fire towards her Sakura called everything. She called water, fire, wind, earth, and last…her blood. Everything swirled beautifully around her until she raised her arms and then pushed everything at him.

Sakura never got to see what happened to Sasuke next because just as she turned her head she saw Itachi watching her and then she saw the kunai pierce his heart. Diving out of the sky Sakura was suddenly overwhelmed with something that needed to come out. A scream so cold, so dead, and so hurt, that it tore through the forest but some even believe it tore straight into the heaven! Sakura landed hard on the ground next to Itachi. Everything was falling apart. She had to save him. Pulling out the kunai Sakura started pouring in her chakra so fast you could see it. Even after Sasuke managed to crawl over to her and plunge it deep into her side she still didn't stop. She could feel his heart beats. Even after his heart stopped Sakura could only think of one last thing. Pouring a pure white chakra into Itachi she could have swore she felt his heart flutter. People started getting close to her. They were going to take him away. No, she wouldn't let that happen. When Naruto tried to pull her off of him she bit his hand so bad she tore the skin right off. Hissing at nobody and everybody, Sakura continued to pour the chakra into him. She healed everything even his eyes within minutes but his heart was silent.

It took Kakashi way too long to realize what Sakura was doing when he saw the white chakra but finally it clicked. Pure, Life Chakra was being pushed straight into his heart. This would ruin everything if she didn't stop. "Sakura…he's dead." Her movements stilled and Kakashi watched as her heart shattered. Sakura looked up at him with eyes that held nothing. When Itachi died, he took Sakura with him.

The war was over the second Sakura let Kakashi take her away. None of the Akatsuki was brought in; since by the time everyone's attention wasn't on Sakura they were gone along with Itachi's body. Sakura didn't say anything on the way back. Once they left the battle field, not one tear was shed. This only worried Kakashi even more. Nothing could reach her now. Sakura was somewhere far away.

Chapter 8

Sakura was put under house arrest when they got there. Tsunade made sure that the council wouldn't touch her. Their rein was almost over. The first time Sakura flew away they barred her windows. The second time…they clipped her wings.

It was early in the morning when they did it. Tsunade fought long and hard with the council but they won that battle. In the middle of the town Sakura was held down while men in black came forward with cutters that you would use on a tree branch and did what they were told. Tsunade had to be held back and almost sedated.

When the cold metal touched her wing she flinched. Then the pain shot through every single neuron in her body. She heard her wing as it fell to the ground and slowly changed back into blood. Red and blue veins were all that was left of the mess. She thought she was going to throw up. Everything had just gone numb when she felt the same cold medal now slick with blood touch her other wing. She would not beg. The man pushed the arms of the clippers fast but the pain still pushed out screams that awakened something ancient.

It took an hour for the slits on Sakura's back to heal, but it took months for the stubs and excess veins and arteries to break down back into blood. The pain was continuous and torture. Thanks to the Council, no pain reducing medication was prohibited.

The first time Sakura dragged the kunai against her skin she shivered in delight. She stared at the blood in confusion as she watched it fall into the sink. No one would stop her. No one would care. No one could save her.


	5. Chapter 9&10

Chapter 9

That night Sakura crawled into the tub with her black under garments on and retraced her scars with a kunai. She would keep her promise. In fascination Sakura watched the water turn crimson and smiled. She could feel her heart slow. She could feel her soul drift away. An hour later she saw bright lights flash. Everything was white. Naruto was crying with Ino and everybody. Why?

It took ten minutes for everything to click. Could she not just die in peace? Anger caused her strength to return. Punching the doctor in the face caused her chakra to start creating blood with her heart. It took no more than fifteen to twenty minutes for her blood to return back to normal levels. Stomping to the library of secrets Sakura pulled earth to her and revealed the secret lair. Using all her strength Sakura focused on the ground surrounding the library and started moving it upward. It was like trying to move a boulder. Finally Sakura called all the elements and with everything she had she pulled and pulled and didn't stop until she felt the earth shake. Falling onto her knee's, Sakura looked up and smiled. She did it. Breathing hard Sakura looked around and wondered what she could do to cause attention to this place when suddenly an idea struck her so hard that a smile so evil crawled onto her face and stayed there for the rest of the night.

After sprinkling her blood around the sight she got to work.

By morning a small forest of blood red, silver, and pitch black, trees sparkled crazily like diamonds in the sunshine. This brought attention, not just from the village people, but from neighboring places as well. It wasn't long until everyone knew about the dirty secrets.

The Council found out soon enough that Sakura was the reason for all of this and immediately took action before it was too late. Sakura was dragged deep into the woods and strapped to a wooden pole by razor wire. It was wrapped neatly around her wrist and ankles. Anytime she tried to pull her wrist or ankles the wire dug deep into her flesh. This is how she would die.

Nobody found her but then again, nobody was looking for her.

Sakura had been there for two days and forced all her systems to either slow down immensely or completely stop. Breathing hurt deep down in her chest and made her want to cry. Pain was the only thing going through her right now so when she saw red eyes she thought she was dreaming. It wasn't until she felt her arms being lowered and the wire being pulled out of her flesh did she realize that she was very much awake.

Her hands were shaking as she brought them up to his face. He was real, "Itachi." He smiled and suddenly life filled her completely. Joy swallowed her and tears fell from her face. "I thought you were dead." Itachi smiled gently and pulled the wire out of her ankles next. Sakura cringed and cried out. "Itachi…you were dead!" Finally he rose and smoothed away her confusion. "I was faking. I needed to in order to keep you safe. We made it look like we kidnapped you so the council wouldn't touch you but that didn't work obviously." After picking Sakura up bridal style he carried her back to his old home…the Uchiha manor.

Sakura was weak so Itachi helped her get clean. He saw all the old scars on her ribs and the new ones on her arms. When she was clean he helped her into some of his clothes and then tucked her into his bed. He soon joined her and Sakura turned to face him. "I missed you so much." Itachi kissed her forehead and said "I missed you too." Then he pulled her to him and held her close.

Sakura knew that it was too easy. Itachi magically appearing before her, everything feeling like it was going to be alright. No, something was going to happen. Sakura would just have to enjoy what she had right now.

When Sakura opened her eyes the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Then she rolled over and realized that Itachi wasn't there. Sakura was alone. She felt the spot where he had been, it was cold and burned her heart. With a sad look deep in her eyes Sakura pulled Itachi's pillow close to her and wished that it was him. 'Maybe it was all a dream.' She thought. Then closing her eyes a single tear fell from her eyes before she shoved her heart in a closet somewhere deep in her mind and got ready.


	6. Chapter 11&12

Chapter 11

Sakura never kept her doors locked anymore so she just walked right in and jumped in the shower. No one knew that she was alive. The Council had claimed that she was dead a while ago. When Sakura was clean and dressed she sat in the middle of her floor and realized that she was going to have to remake her wings sooner or later. Deciding that she would rather do it sooner she pulled her chakra to her back and started the painful process.

For two days Sakura held back screams and wriggled on the floor in pain. Sometimes she would even run to the bathroom and vomit. Covered in sweat and blood Sakura finally stopped and just laid there. It was complete. Her wings were stronger and better. Sakura didn't even bother getting on the bed she just simply closed her eyes and let sleep drag her into the land of nightmares like always.

Tsunade would take out the council tomorrow. Everything was set. The Akatsuki were officially apart of the village and willing to help. Everyone was pulling together to make things right, and they owed it all to Sakura. Tsunade still couldn't believe that she was dead. It broke her heart and many, many others.

Sakura was once again clean and dressed and sitting in the middle of her floor. Something was going to happen. She could sense it. Something bigger than all of this, was waiting. She didn't understand how she knew or even what it was but she knew what the feeling meant. She had done some flight test earlier that morning and was pleased in her wings. Looking over at her window, she saw that the sun still wasn't up yet. Sakura faced her window and sat criss-cross, and then she pulled her hands together and focused on her healing chakra. Soon a sphere of green enveloped her. She was going to be ready.

For more than twelve hours Sakura healed every single wound, sore, scratch, bruise, it didn't matter what it was. Her muscles were flexible enough to make a rhythmic gymnastics girl jealous. When the sphere evaporated and Sakura opened her eyes a flame burned and she stood. Another shower was a must but this one was quick. Pulling on black mini shorts with black lace made over them. She grabbed a black tank top and black arm warmers and put them on quickly. Then sitting in the corner of her room was her boots which she saved for last. After she pulled them on she made slits in her tank so her wings could spread. The sun still hadn't come up yet but she was ready.

Tsunade had everyone gathered. They would invade the Council's tower and take them out. They probably knew that they were coming but it was too late to run so she stepped forward and led everyone to a most horrifying surprise. Opening the doors, Tsunade couldn't even breathe. It was dark and the scent of blood and rotting flesh was so strong that it almost swallowed everyone. Small amounts of movement could be seen from the back of the room. Something was on the walls. Tsunade almost wished that she hadn't looked. One, of the three, Council was on the wall climbing around like some satanic demon. When she turned her head all that they saw was a bloody snarl and black eyes. It was disgusting and frightening. When she tried to talk to her the only response that she got was a scream and a lunge. Tsunade hit her hard enough that she heard the lady's jaw snap, but that didn't keep her down. She just sat up slowly, jaw hanging at an odd angel and started at Tsunade. The jaw healed quickly and it was then that the lady spoke. "I see that you have come to destroy us. But you will find that harder than you thought." Tsunade ignored that asked "What happened to you?" The lady smiled widely revealing nasty, black, and yellow teeth. Some of them were chipped into sharp angles, which only continued to give her a more satanic look. "We have become magic! We have become power. We have become…death!" Then the fight was on.

Sakura opened her window and just jumped. Her wings caught the air and pushed her up. She could see movement underneath her and almost dropped her mouth open when she saw all the people fighting against…monsters. Naruto was about to get a kunai through the heart but she dropped out of the sky and crushed the things head. Then with that she was up again. Sakura felt a pull inside the tower and really wished she didn't. It was dark and smelly but her raptor and night vision allowed her to move freely. Staying near the roof Sakura looked around and was totally disgusted! There was rotting corpses everywhere. Flesh was thrown in random places and revolted her. Seeing an entrance that went below the tower Sakura immediately went for it. Normally Sakura would be freaking out but…what did she have to lose?

Chapter 12

Sakura was led to stairs that went deeper and deeper into the earth until the air was starting to get cold. Finally it came to an end. A wooden door stood between her and whatever was calling her. Without waiting any longer Sakura pushed the door open and walked in confidently. The room was huge and for good reason too. There sitting in the middle of the room was…a ball of blood. It was huge and powerful. Sakura could easily overpower it but instead she looked at what was in the middle. There sat…the Council. Then it clicked, but she was too late. They were already in the room, their bloody smiles boring into her. Sakura didn't even turn around; she let them crawl, because it was she who would stand above all this. When she finally turned they were all behind her, each just as ugly as the last. Sakura looked down and then gracefully she moved into her fighting stance and called fire and held it in her hands glaring at them intently.

She didn't have to wait long for their attack. They acted like angry children almost, but for the most part, she was handling it. If she could take this into the sunlight she would have an advantage so she decided to try something. Creating a link of earth between her and the ball of blood, Sakura smacked the monsters down and dragged it up the steps. It was like dragging a large balloon but they were close behind. If she stopped or slipped…she was dead. Finally there was enough space and Sakura jumped into the air and pushed her wings down and was gone. When she made it to the ground floor of the tower three kunai hit her, and she went down.

While rolling on the floor Sakura pulled out the kunai in her leg shot back up and continued to drag the ball. While flying she pulled out the two in her arms. She was almost there when one appeared in front of her and she simply knocked him down. He tried to bite her and she punched his nasty teeth down his throat. Creating a barrier out of the elements Sakura tossed the real Council in it and then flew straight up, barely missing the teeth of one of the nasty, not real, Council person.

Leaving this mess for Tsunade, Sakura flew over the woods and soon saw what she was looking for.


	7. Chapter 13&14

Chapter 13

The eldest Uchiha was having a fight to the death with his little brother.

The two looked tired and both had their Sharigan activated and were ready to kill! Itachi was holding back though and Sakura could tell.

Sasuke ran forward with chidori burning in his hand and prepared to deliver the final blow. Nothing could stop him. Nothing was going to get in his way…except for a certain pink haired Sakura!

Itachi was ready to die. This was his moment. He had said his goodbye already to Sakura so there was nothing left for him to do. He almost wished though, that things could have ended differently.

Sasuke was not even seconds away from killing his brother when instead, Sakura dropped out of the sky and right in front of him. Sasuke tried to stop, but by the time he moved it was too late. Sakura had taken the hit. She was hunched over Sasuke's fist breathing hard and still standing.

Slowly Sakura straitened her body and without saying a word she turned and walked towards Itachi. 'Please be okay!' was Sakura's only thoughts as she suddenly fell onto her knees. Blood was dripping from her shirt and falling onto the ground.

Itachi's eyes widened and suddenly all he could see was red! "You will pay!" Running faster than thought possible Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the neck and threw him down. Sasuke was almost up but Itachi planted a hard fist in his face and didn't stop.

Looking up Sakura knew that if she didn't stop him, Itachi would kill his little brother. Standing up Sakura suddenly coughed up blood but didn't let that stop her. Reaching out she grabbed Itachi's shirt and he turned looking at her surprised. "Stop Itachi, it's not worth it, please!"

Itachi stopped and stood. Looking over at the bloody mess called his brother he suddenly felt grateful. He could have killed him and he almost did. Turning back to Sakura he whispered thank you.

Sakura merely smiled gently and grabbed his hand. Entwining their fingers she pulled him away from Sasuke and took him towards the other fight.

On the way there Sakura did some impressive healing on both, her and Itachi.

Chapter 14

The fight had taken a turn for the worse. The nasty creatures were starting to get the best of everyone now. Sakura took to the air and starting throwing kunai into the top of the ugly beasts until finally she ran out. Swooping down Sakura would twist and break necks or she would just drop and break them. Itachi was kicking butt like he usually did and Sakura didn't have to worry about him.

Sakura was doing pretty good! The fight was actually starting to favor Kohona. Sakura was dropping out of the sky, feet down; to break another neck when something knocked her straight out of the sky.

Sakura's head hit the ground so hard that she saw stars then she saw the nasty face of the female creature. It acted just like an animal almost and Sakura didn't think that she had the strength left to kill it. It was about to bite her neck when she punched it in the face. She heard the creatures nose crack and didn't actually see that she broke it until it moved its hands. The nasal bone was sticking out of her flesh and it made Sakura's skin crawl the way it all looked. Deciding that she had had enough of the monster laying on her, Sakura kicked it off of her and stood. She turned and tried to jump into the air but the creature was back on her. It was very annoying and making her temper rise a little. Finally Sakura elbowed the thing in the face and it fell backwards. This time Sakura turned and steadied herself for battle. When the creature attacked it wasn't using any skill. It was just running. Sakura lowered and twisted. She tripped the thing and then midair punched it into the ground. She was so tired. Sakura wasn't going to be able to do this. The creature jumped up and pounced Sakura and she went down.

"Now you shall die just like all your friends. I should make you watch, every single one of them die…bite by bite!" Then the creature grabbed her face and forced her to look to the left where Naruto was trying to fight. Another creature was holding him by the neck and hitting him in the stomach. Naruto looked horrible he was spitting up blood and was covered in cuts and bruises. All of it…just made her heart cry out.

The creature forced Sakura to look at her and she cringed. Then she heard Naruto scream and everything went red. A hidden strength deep within Sakura suddenly shot forward and filled her. There was so much and it was red hot. The power just kept on coming. Sakura thought she would explode when suddenly she started to glow. The creature hissed and jumped off of her as if burned. Then Sakura rose into the sky and called forth the elements. She couldn't keep all this energy inside her! She was so strong! Suddenly the power rushed out of her. The elements reached far and wide. All of the creatures were started to burn and fall to the ground but the power wasn't done yet! It kept on pouring out of her! There was just so much she didn't know what else to do but to let it go. Nothing could hide from the light that was radiating off of her. When it all subsided everyone looked up and Sakura's wings welcomed the suns first rays of light once again.

Just as the sunlight filled her, darkness swallowed her as the world went black.

It was over. They had won. Everything…was okay.


	8. Chapter 15&End

Chapter 15

When Sakura opened her eyes she was met with many gazes and one of them was a very worried Itachi. She tried to sit up but it really hurt and everyone sort of lurched forward so she just settled for reaching out to him. Of course he came forward. He wrapped his arms around her and planted the most passionate kiss on her lips that it made her wrap her own arms around him and pull him closer; completely forgetting everyone else in the room until Tsunade stormed in. "Alright come on now. I need to do a check up so everyone out…NOW!" And just like that everyone scurried out the room except Itachi who didn't budge.

Tsunade would have said something but at this point she was honestly just too tired. Rolling her eyes and sighing Tsunade just continued with the check up. Placing her hand on Sakura's forehead Tsunade guided her chakra throughout Sakura's body for anything that might be wrong. When she didn't find anything she just smiled and said "Alright your good and since I know that you won't stay I won't force you so…go home. And I don't mean back to the Akatsuki because everyone is here and not fighting so go back to your apartment and rest!" Sakura just nodded looking a little bewildered but shook it off when Itachi started helping her up. Tsunade did not have to have to tell Sakura twice. She was out of there in record time!

Sakura helped Itachi move into her apartment while Kisame and the rest of the Akatsuki moved into the rest of the apartment. It was awesome! The sun was starting to set and Sakura had Itachi moved in with her so she went around checking on everybody to make sure they were all okay. Nobody was hurt or anything so Sakura retreated back to her nice warm couch. It was then that Itachi came into the room and said "So Mrs. Uchiha, would you like to join me in the shower?" Sakura blushed and said "Why of course Mr. Uchiha!" And with that the two love birds were off.

TWO YEARS LATER

"Hey Itachi we need to talk." Itachi stopped what he was doing and stared at his wife. She had his undivided attention. "What is it baby?" "Well…um…I'm…pregnant." Itachi froze until the words sunk in then he ran over to Sakura, picked her up, and twirled her around. Gently he smiled and then Sakura looked over at the front door and yelled "You guys can come in now!" It was then that all the Akatsuki sort of fell into the room. They all just laughed and congratulated Sakura and Itachi. "I love you Sakura." "I love you too Itachi." And with that the couple continued to live a very happy ever after!

Oh and Sasuke got with Naruto. Hinata got with Ino. And the rest you can come up with yourselves, either way…THE END! Oh man…that was so much fun.


End file.
